Cavilando la libreta
by Dark Blanche
Summary: Porque la vida es frágil, un simple cuaderno puede cambiarla.
1. L: Huérfano

_**Disclaimer: **__Death Note no me pertenece; los personajes fueron creados por Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata._

_Está historia está hecha para fines de entretención. Sin ánimo de lucro.___

.

.

.

**Huérfano**

Era inevitable: iba a morir. No importaba cuanto intentara posponer el momento, lo presentía, veía a Kira sobre su cadáver y sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Cerró los ojos y recordó por última vez aquella pequeña catedral donde había conocido a Watari, la luz se filtraba por los irisados rosetones, pintando el lugar de todos los colores; era invierno, afuera nevaba y adentro repicaban las campanas. Tenía miedo y no sabía que hacer, los muros de la ya pequeña iglesia se cerraba a su alrededor, estaba solo, a sus ocho años, no pudo más que acurrucarse en una esquina del santo lugar y comenzar a llorar.

L, volvió a su presente, un pastel le esperaba y al frente veía una pantalla llena de información, nada nuevo. Intentó concentrarse de nuevo en la investigación para ignorar su destino, pero la idea era arrasadora y cada pensamiento desembocaba en el mismo mar.

_Un viejo hombre le tendía la mano, analizó todas las posibles opciones, un asesino, secuestrador, pedófilo; pero todas las posibilidades se esfumaron al ver la bonachona sonrisa del anciano. Tomó la mano del hombre y se levantó del suelo, la amabilidad del hombre seguía en pie, tanto así que se agachó a su altura y le preguntó si tenía donde quedarse._

"_¿Quién es usted?" Preguntó con su típica curiosidad. _

Se dirigió a interrogar al shinigami una vez más, quería saber algo más sobre la libreta, algo útil. Nada. No es como si realmente esperará algo, el dios de la muerte era reticente a hablarle sobre cualquier cosa relacionada con la libreta, como si ocultara a alguien.

_El anciano le dijo que lo llamara tío Wammy (1) y lo había sacado de la catedral, ahora estaban al frente de una gran edificación, con rejas de hierro y arboles desnudos por el invierno. _

"_Ahora esta es tu casa". Sonrió y miró al adulto, era un lugar muy grande. _

Aún tenía la corazonada que le decía que Light era Kira, pero ya era tarde para comprobarlo.

Llovía.

No lo pudo soportar más.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Ryūzaki?

.

.

.

**N/A (1) **El Verdadero nombre de Watari es Quillish Wammy, y pienso que el nombre de Watari lo tomó cuando L se convirtió en el mejor detective del mundo, así que asumo que se presentó al pequeñito como Wammy.

.

_En este, especialmente me emocioné._

_Me pareció realmente interesante explorar a L como un niño, porque como el super sexy detective ya todos lo conocemos. .. _

_PS. No se olviden del review _


	2. Near: Frío

_**Disclaimer: **__Death Note no me pertenece; los personajes fueron creados por Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata._

_Está historia esta hecha para fines de entretención. Sin ánimo de lucro.___

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Frío**

Todo terminaría en La Caja Amarilla. Light Yagami sería atrapado y el más atroz asesino de toda la historia dejaría de existir. El mundo retornaría a su cauce ordinario, sin dioses juzgando, sin ataques al corazón, sin la vesania de una justicia íntima. No habría más delirios de divinidad.

Near miraba los pequeños muñecos de plástico que le adornaban los albinos dedos. La mayoría de personas que representaban ya estaban muertas. Tal vez él también lo estaba. Pero al final ¿qué importaba? Habían sido utilizados para llegar al objetivo final, todos eran, como Mello le había gritado una vez, piezas de un rompecabezas. Uno único y casi imposible de resolver: las piezas se movían solas, cambiaban de posición.

Fijó su mirada en la representación de su antiguo rival. Era un idiota impulsivo, no era tan listo como para haber predicho su muerte. Casi le dolía; sin el rubio nunca hubiera resuelto el caso.

En un movimiento del auto, notó como la máscara que mantenía en su regazo caía al suelo. Cuando la sostuvo de nuevo entre sus manos, le hizo un examen general: ojeras, cabello caótico, ojos saltones. Pronto sería así.

Entonces, soltó una pequeña risita. L había muerto, había perdido el juego. L era un perdedor. Pero él no lo era.

Él había atrapado a Kira. Y pronto tendría su cabeza.

.

.

.

_¡Listo! Intento de drabble en camino… Bueno, siempre he pensado que adentro (muy, muy adentro) Near siente y se siente triste porque perdió mucho de lo que él conocía en el caso Kira. Como ya dije, lo intente _

_No hay mucho que decir, gracias por leer._


	3. Mello: Rosario

_**Disclaimer: **__Death Note no me pertenece; los personajes fueron creados por Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata._

_Está historia está hecha para fines de entretenimiento. Sin ánimo de lucro._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rosario**

Miró de nuevo el pequeño y frío objeto que retenía su mano. ¿Por qué lo guardaba aún? Tal vez por cariño, por memorias o tal vez era la única manera en la que recordaba su vida anterior. Tal vez era la única manera en la que recordaba a sus padres y a su familia. Tal vez era lo único que lo unía con su tierra.

Una sonrisa amarga recorrió sus facciones cuando pasó por su mente todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había arrasado, todo lo que había logrado. Como había olvidado su fe. Y aún guardaba el rosario.

Jugueteó con el objeto una vez más, sus pequeñas esferas rozando los negros guantes. Mordisqueó el chocolate que sostenía en su otra mano.

¡Hace cuánto había dejado sus creencias atrás!

Ya no le importaba rezar, ni ser perdonado, ni ser una buena persona, orgullecer a los suyos. Ya solo importaba ganar y haría lo que fuera necesario para logarlo. ¡Ya había dado la mitad de su maldita cara, que más podría perder!

Vencería a Kira, le ganaría a Near.

Y abandonar los vestigios de su vida era la mejor manera de lograrlo.

— _Es hora…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Espero que a aquellos que la lean les guste y comenten, si no les gusta ¡También comenten!_


	4. Matt: Marioneta

_**Disclaimer: **__Death Note no me pertenece; los personajes fueron creados por Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata._

_Está historia está hecha para fines de entretención. Sin ánimo de lucro.___

**.**

**. **

**.**

**Marioneta**

— _¡No! —_ Gritó al ver a la pantalla oscurecerse rápidamente, dejando la habitación totalmente oscura. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que, a ciegas, tomó el remplazo de su consola y reinicio el juego. El cigarrillo se consumía en su boca, formando grandes aglomeraciones de humo en el techo del apartamento.

Buscaba a Mello. Habían pasado casi dos años, desde que su amigo dejó Wammy's y tenía el presentimiento de que estaba en problemas. Sabía que estaba en la mafia, lo rumorearon en el orfanato, y en poco tiempo lo encontraría.

Por un momento pensó que buscar a ese idiota rubio no le serviría de nada, a fin y al cabo no lo había necesitado para nada cuando se fue del orfanato dejándolo atrás. Pero el pensamiento fue rápidamente desechado por su lealtad: Mello era su mejor amigo.

Le dio otra calada al cigarrillo.

Se preguntó que estaría haciendo su amigo en ese instante. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro cuando la imagen de un muchacho andrógeno, en pantalones apretados que gritaba órdenes a unos mafiosos mientras mascaba chocolate cruzó su mente.

Matt sabía que cuando lo encontrase a él también le gritaría órdenes y le diría que era un completo inútil.

Y lo peor de todo es que esperaba estar de nuevo junto a Mello.

.

.

.

_Es imposible hablar sobre los personajes de Death Note y no mencionar a Matt, claro, solo apareció en aproximadamente dos minutos, pero aun así sigue siendo uno de los personajes más geniales de toda la serie, lástima que haya muerto tan rápido._


	5. Watari: Inglaterra

_**Disclaimer: **__Death Note no me pertenece; los personajes fueron creados por Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata._

_Está historia está hecha para fines de entretenimiento. Sin ánimo de lucro.___

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Inglaterra**

No supo cuando había comenzado, sólo que cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía un orfanato lleno de genios. No sabría definir si le gustaba la idea de entrenar detectives o si preferiría estar disfrutando de su vejez dentro de una tranquila mansión en un lejano y pequeño país lluvioso.

Todo había sido idea de L.

Ryūzaki lo cambiaba, no había duda. No era el mismo inventor que con cansados dedos construía implementos nunca antes vistos por la insaciable sociedad. Ese pequeño y travieso niño lo empujaba hasta extremos inimaginables ¿Un acaudalado hombre actuando como mayordomo? ¿Él, usando un gabán negro para ocultar su identidad?

Le dio a su desvelado _hijo_ un pastel y se retiró al cuarto de vigilancia. Las luces parpadeantes de cada monitor enceguecían su ya pobre vista. Fijó su atención en la computadora principal y sorbió un poco del acre líquido que le recordaba su cuna.

―_Earl Gray. Mi favorito._

¿Cuánto faltaría para encontrar a Kira? Japón se le hacía insufrible. Podía ser la gente, o el clima. Simplemente no le gustaba. Pensó en el encapotado cielo inglés. Hace mucho no visitaba a su patria.

Pero, desde hace mucho tiempo ese muchacho de peculiares ademanes era todo su país.

.

.


	6. Roger: Condena Infantil

_**Disclaimer: **__Death Note no me pertenece; los personajes fueron creados por Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata._

_Está historia está hecha para fines de entretenimiento. Sin ánimo de lucro.___

.

.

.

**Condena Infantil**

Una amarga mueca intentaba formarse en sus labios por lo irónico de la situación. El odiaba a los niños; había algo acerca de su aberrante curiosidad, sus sucias manos y sus siempre arañadas rodillas que le parecía repulsivo.

Aun así, cuando le hablaron de niños genio pensó que sería diferente. Se imaginó en un edén limpio y silencioso donde sólo se escuchaban los pasos de sus zapatos cuando caminaba. Se soñó rodeado de chicos callados, que no causaban ningún problema. Se figuró rodeado de adultos con cuerpos pequeños. ¡Pero qué tan equivocado estaba! Los genios eran aún más irritantes que un pequeño común, con sus actitudes pedantes y sus inagotables preguntas arrogantes. Fuera de eso, eran igual de mugrientos y ruidosos que un niño normal.

―_Desde que entre en el orfanato no he tenido un momento de mi preciado silencio. _

Una vez a cargo del orfelinato, intentó renunciar varias veces. Casi pierde la cordura. Pero su querido amigo, Quillish, siempre lo convencía de quedarse con los irritantes huérfanos.

Una amarga mueca intentaba formarse mientras veía al frente suyo un pequeño monstruo blanco. Tenía, según los archivos, diecisiete años, pero él no aparentaba más de nueve abriles. Roger, con su fino traje observaba al inteligente mocoso con resignación. El chiquillo parecía muy ocupado jugando puerilmente con unas vivaces figuras de acción.

―Ahora estará conmigo para siempre―La frase le sonó seca, extraña, muda. Era su condena.

Echó un vistazo a sus viejas manos. Lo haría.

No entendía la razón. Él odiaba a los niños y más a uno eterno.

.

.


	7. Ryuk: Ilusiones por Manzanas

_**Disclaimer: **__Death Note no me pertenece; los personajes fueron creados por Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata._

_Está historia está hecha para fines de entretención. Sin ánimo de lucro.___

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ilusiones por manzanas**

Miraba atentamente el tazón con la prohibida fruta que tenía al frente. Comer manzanas era muy ameno. Pero no tanto como observar a su humano.

Light estaba escribiendo nombres en la libreta, de nuevo. Nunca hasta ahora, había notado la seca fuerza con la que el bolígrafo hacía los trazos, casi rasgaba el mágico papel. Era como si los ideales del chico estuviesen siendo pasados a la Death Note.

Ryuk engulló otra manzana antes de sentarse a observar a Kira. Fijó su atención a la hoja y el lapicero, cada nombre era escrito con algún tipo de idolatría, como si la libreta fuera el instrumento más maravilloso jamás creado. Ningún Shinigami le daba tanto poder a un simple pedazo de papel.

Este chico era demasiado entretenido. Algún día, cuando tuviese que volver a su mundo, recordaría lo mucho que se divirtió con él.

De repente, a la deidad lo asalto una duda.

―Oye, Light. ¿Qué vas a hacer luego de ser el Dios del Nuevo Mundo?

El muchacho paró inmediatamente de escribir, pareciese que el comentario de Ryuk lo hubiese paralizado. Luego, callando cualquier índole de respuesta, reanudó la escritura, pero con un ánimo más dudoso, casi tímido.

Entonces, la divinidad comenzó a reírse, un irritante eco tenor llenó la estancia. En medio de su alborozo dejo caer el, por poco vacío, tazón de manzanas.

Los humanos son muy divertidos, lástima que mueran.

.

.

**Notas de la Autora: **Después de mucho tiempo he vuelto (la verdad es que nunca me fui, pero no había tenido el tiempo para hacer un mísero drabble). En fin, primero quiero agradecer a todas las personas que están leyendo estos escritos, porque realmente me hace feliz saber que alguien lo lee y que lo disfruta.

Y segundo, invitar a todas las personas que lo leen pero no dejan un review a que lo hagan. Sé que están ahí, es imposible que yo sola haga tantas visitas.

_LAura: Como no tienes cuenta, no puedo agradecerte por MP, así que lo haré aquí. Gracias por leerme, me hace muy feliz. Acerca de lo de Mello, yo tampoco pienso que sea estúpido, es más, es demasiado inteligente al lado de alguien como yo. Y ya tenía pensado hacer el drabble de BB pero más adelante, así que a esperar._


	8. Rem: Amor

_**Disclaimer: **__Death Note no me pertenece; los personajes fueron creados por Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata._

_Está historia está hecha para fines de entretención. Sin ánimo de lucro.___

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amor**

Era alegre, inocente, amable y buena. Parecía alejada de todo lo que pasaba, y, aun así era su eje. Misa era el segundo Kira, y había pruebas suficientes para ajusticiarla.

Rem entendía lo que debía hacer, la vida de Misa pendía de un hilo. Ese humano de cabello caótico y ojos grotescamente grandes tendría la verdad en trece días. Y ella no podía permitir que eso pasara. No le preocupaba el resto de los policías, eran demasiado estúpidos como para seguir sospechando de la joven.

Fue entonces cuando lo dijo, con voz fuerte y clara, intentando convencerse a sí misma de que lo haría.

―_Así que es eso lo que quieres, Light Yagami._

Sintió la pérfida sonrisa del chico y supo que todo había estado planeado. Pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer? _Ella_ debía vivir.

Tomó la decisión cruelmente rápido, no permitiría que nada malo le pasara a esa chica con corazón de ángel. Solo deseaba que Misa supiera que hacer de ahora en adelante.

Cuando se convirtió en arena, la diosa se hizo la imagen mental de la hermosa modelo. Siempre la vio como una niña.

A Rem no le importaría morir por la joven. La ruina de todo Shinigami.

.

.

**Notas de la Autora:** Hace mucho tiempo, cuando vi Death Note por primera vez, odie a Rem por haber matado a L. Pero luego, me di cuenta de que era uno de los personajes más puros de toda la historia. Desde entonces me encanta, porque, junto a Jealous, hace todo desinteresadamente.


	9. Sidoh: Chocolate

_**Disclaimer: **__Death Note no me pertenece; los personajes fueron creados por Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata._

_Está historia está hecha para fines de entretención. Sin ánimo de lucro.___

**.**

**. **

**.**

**Chocolate**

Sus manos tomaban torpemente los fríos cascos policiacos. Agentes cayendo al suelo unos tras otros por el gran poder de la libreta. Nunca en su torpe vida se imaginó así, en el mundo humano ayudando a unas personas aterradoras y actuando como esclavo de los mortales.

No se molestó en ver de nuevo los inmundos cuerpos una vez hubo acabado, eran asquerosos, igual que todo en ese detestable planeta. Sólo se dirigió a la sala donde se reunían lo líderes, buscando su pago. Sus anormales manos aspirando a rotar el picaporte. Entró.

Sorpresa mutua en la sala, no se acostumbraban a él, él no se habituaba a ellos.

―_Sidoh, ponte a trabajar_

Sus ojos, levemente desadaptados a la luz de mundo mortal, intentaban captar todas las extrañas señales que le mandaba el humano rubio.

En los pocos días que llevaba en el cuartel, Ryuk había sido maldecido miles de veces. Aunque deseara irse no podía, necesitaba la perversa libreta: no quería morir.

Odiaba este mundo.

Pero cuando lograba obtener una barra, a duras penas le quitaba la envoltura y ponía la rara pasta café en su seca boca, pensaba que los humanos al menos crearon algo bueno, como el chocolate.


	10. Jealous: La muerte más humana

_**Disclaimer: **__Death Note no me pertenece; los personajes fueron creados por Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata._

_Está historia está hecha para fines de entretención. Sin ánimo de lucro.___

**.**

**.**

**La muerte más humana**

Nunca le había gustado su mundo. Era demasiado pequeño para vivir en él, demasiado insignificante para considerarse divino. A cada oportunidad que el tedio le ofrecía, se asomaba al brillante portal que llevaba al mundo humano.

Su pequeño cuerpo se agazapaba entre la colorida vida de mundo mortal y los polvorientos vestigios de un inexistente pasado. Entonces, observaba a los interesantes seres y, a veces, escogía uno, siguiéndolo así, durante su existencia. Por primera vez, aun alimentándose de ellos y subsistiendo por su _tiempo vital, _ lamentó sus muertes.

Uno de sus tantos días como vidente, la conoció. Sintió como su inocente sonrisa traspasaba los límites entre los dos universos para hacerlo sentir humano. Su corazón nunca volvió a ver el mundo putrefacto que tenía atrás. Todas su atención situada en aquel cabello rubio e intentando detener, con ojos llenos de paroxismo, la cuenta regresiva hacia el desenlace ineludible.

Todos los shinigami se habían olvidado de su existencia, y seguían encismados en los perennes juegos y apuestas. Sólo Rem lo visitaba de vez en cuando, por una extraña curiosidad. No importaba.

Pero en todo el tiempo que acechó su cándida mirada, nunca caviló que haría en _ese _momento. Para Jealous, ella era eterna.

Para _ese_ momento, había olvidado todo excepto ella.

Por eso, lloró cuando los números estaban a punto de llegar a cero.

Por eso, se convirtió en polvo.

.

.

_**Notas de la autora: **__Jealous es tan hermoso. Para mí es, junto con Rem, el personaje más puro de toda la serie: es el único cuyas acciones estaban hechas para otros. _

_Lástima que no haya casi nada sobre él, es un personaje maravilloso y con una historia muy triste._


	11. Soichiro Yagami: Orgullo

_**Disclaimer: **__Death Note no me pertenece; los personajes fueron creados por Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata._

_Está historia está hecha para fines de entretenimiento. Sin ánimo de lucro._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Orgullo**

Los padres están, generalmente, orgullosos de sus hijos. Como carne de su carne, los padres aman a sus hijos. Como espíritu de su espíritu, los padres saben que sus hijos son buenos, o, al menos lo esperan. Soichiro Yagami confiaba plenamente en su hijo, su primogénito, su carne y su espíritu; estaba seguro de que Light, luz, no podía ser Kira. Era imposible.

Y haría cualquier cosa para probarlo.

Y nada evitó que se deslizara al confinamiento con tal de ver a su hijo libre. Su hijo, que, al final, fue libre. Porque Light era bueno.

Los días pasan y con ellos el orgullo de un padre crece. Carne de su carne, espíritu de su espíritu, su imagen viva. Pero Light era mejor que Soichiro, más inteligente, más noble… Light no había arruinado a la familia, no había matado el alma de Sayu. Light era bueno, Light no era Kira.

Su hijo se había convertido en su jefe, él sólo era víctima de un título honorario, el viejo insensible pero sabio. Soichiro supo qué tenía que hacer y lo hizo. Vio la vida de su enemigo, su nombre, y supo que no lo mataría, por eso cayó al suelo como una hoja seca, inservible. _"Yo no quería matarlo Yagami" _Salvó el cuaderno, salvó la misión, salvó al mundo de las manos de un criminal, pero se lo entregó a otro…

¡Ah! Al menos Light era bueno, Light no era Kira.

Los padres mueren orgullosos de sus hijos. Al final, él murió feliz. Afortunadamente, la Sangre de Soichiro Yagami dejó de fluir antes de que Light fuera Kira para el mundo.

.

.

_**Notas de la autora: **__¡Perdón! Había semi-abandonado esto…_

_Pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo (ausencia de meses recompensada con un drabble ¬¬) haciendo fics sobre la triste vida de Soichiro –Sí es la más triste, junto con la de Sayu y Sachiko –_

_Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer, los aprecio. _

_Por favor, si lo odiaron, amaron, les hice perder la fe en la humanidad o cualquier cosa, coméntenlo, que yo acepto hasta amenazas de muerte en los reviews…_


End file.
